Superflarrow AU
by ARROWVERSE4lIFE
Summary: Kara, Barry, and Oliver are all in highschool along with laurel thea winn felicity cisco caitlin and james Kara gets kidnapped by cadmus. Oliver, Barry and Thea run to her rescue but will they be too late
1. The Intro

Kara, Oliver, And Barry are all best friends But only oliver and james know her secret this is a Highschool AU Oliver is 17 he is intering at Queens Consoltaded along with Tommy, Laurel, Felicity And Nyssa, Laurel just got her canary cry and is interning at CNRI, Barry is 16 he just awoke from his 3 month long Coma but he awoke with a jolt the speed force was in him but eithh the help from his friends that intern at S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Kara Danvers is a bit different she is 14, She is smart and very quiet she is friends with Winn and james who intern with her at Catco she is still thinking about how she is going to hode her identity as the Woman of steel because she is considered a Viglante in the people's eyes from her best friend thea and her boy friend Barry if only Kal-El could see her now


	2. She Lied

Kara was walking down the hall to her locker she was so upset she almost ripped it off, her powers had been weak after fighting matello

Oliver walked by with tommy and laurel by his side

"Hey Kara, where is thea."

"I have no idea" kara said with a nervous look on jer face

Tommy pinned her against the locker

"I where is she Kara"

"I don't know. Ow Tommy you're hurting me" the a button on Karas shirt popped and some blue appeared "Wait whats that" Tommy questioned

"Tommy enough she doesn't know where thea is!"

Tommy let go and kara scoffed and said "She is with some kid named roy"

Now at lunch

Kara and barry holding hands under the table Winn, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity just sat down. James looked at Kara with a concerned look with there eyes the communicated it was Radio the radioactive metahuman Kara Winn and James all got up

"Uh... ai have to go to the bathroom" Kara said

"Yeah um ima go study." Declared Winn

" Yeah I should go take some pics for Ms.Grant" said James

As soon as they left Thea walked in and said "Is it just me or do Kara, Winn, and James leave as soon as another meta showes up" The look on olivers face was just horrified

"Wait Where is this meta"

" On CNRI."

Everyone one was wondering what was going on inside of olivers head

" Yo man you okay." Cisco said felicity and laurel looked so concerned Oliver stod up then Felicity finally opened her mouth

"Ollie why dont you just sit down"

He replied "Honey I'm fine i just have to uh... Im not very hungry," Oliver walked out and jumped into his motorcycle and rode off to CNRI

Kara just flew doomsday off the building and the woman in blue punched him so hard his eyes rolled back bu then it was like he adapted to her powers he was wearing kryptonite! Kara got weak, weaker then she had ever been but she new she had to beat him no matter what or how mich pain she was in he hurt her, he hurt her family, he hurt her people, he hurt her friends.

But kara was to weak doomsday stabbed her with a knife made of kryptonite. But little did he know kal-el was there for kara. oliver was watching as Kara feel like a a shooting star and then a thump an earthquake almost Clark Kent dropped kara off at Catco in James, Kara, and winns abandoned office and just left her there. Oliver watched him fly her the mask shr wore was torn her black and red skirt ripped.

Oliver arrived at catco only to see kara broken scars everywear James exclamped

"OLIVER! Uh oh what are you doing here?!?"

"James I know. WAhT HaPPend!?!?"

" doomsday he, she wanted to get revenge for what he did to Clark and Lois he took there baby Oliver!"

Winn walked in with large solar lights in his hands

"Oliver! James what is he doing here"

Oliver turned around

"He knows."

"He knows what do you mean he knows!?!!"

Oliver finally spoke

"He means i know."

"Oh. Of course he knows he is the green freaking arrow!"

Just then kara woke up from her coma with a gasp

Before kara could say anything oliver sent out a text saying kara needs to tell you something but kara wont know that she must do until its to late to yell at oliver

"Sweet Rao!" Kara said as she awoke from her lenghty slumber

"Kara thank god your awake" Winn said as he went to her

Kara got up to use the bathroom when there was a knock on the door it was Tommy, Laurel, iris, wally, Caitlin, Cisco,Thea , felicity, and Barry.

Oliver asked them to meet him on the roof bye the helipad they all left for the roof along with winn and James. Oliver didnt say much to Kara just to meet him on the roof he wanted to show her something

When kara got up to the roof she looked at oliver

"What is this show and tell." Tommy said

"Kara has something she wants to show you" Oliver said

"No. Oliver this isnt your secret to tell!"

" it is when the lives of you and our friends are in danger."

"Kara what is he talking about" Thea said

"OLIVER NO!"

He jumped off the building catching the attention of kara She jumped of catco and rescued him

Barry screamed "Kara No!!"

"Barry"

Kara flew up with oliver in her arms

And went to hug barry

"I'm Okay bar im Okay"

There was silence for a moment then cisco screamed

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND?!??!?"

"I just flew to save oliver speaking of"

"Ollie you wanna tell your secret"

"I'm the green arrow" then barry got out of Kara's arms and said "I'm the flash" more silence thea ran down kara went after her

"You lied too me Kara you lied to all of us."

**Then suddenly the door broke down the military or what looked like military trianquilized kara and left thea unharmed**


End file.
